Definition Of Invisible
by RhiRhi2510
Summary: Everyone has felt invisible once or twice in their lives. For Fujioka Ami it's happened her whole life. The only people that notice her are her Dad and sister, Fujioka Haruhi. After something pushes her over the edge, Ami wants to die. What she doesn't realize is that she is loved by more than her family. The Host Club. Will they be too late? Or will they be her sweet salvation?
1. Character Description

**Ouran Highschool Host Club Fan Fiction**

Name: Fujioka Ami (last, first)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

* * *

**Physical Description:**

Hair- White

Eyes- Blood red

Hieght- 5 ft 0 inches

Wieght- 55 lbs

Skin Color- Pale

Chest Size- Large C or small D

Birthmarks/Tattoo's/Piercings- Ear piercings (3 in each ear), Belly button

Origin- Japanese

Language(s)- Japanese, English, French, Greek, Italian, Spanish, German, Russian, Chinese, Korean

* * *

**Family:**

Fujioka Haruhi (Older twin sister), Fujioka Ryoji/Ranka (Father), Fujioka Kotoko (Mother, deceased)

Birthday: February 4th

Personality: Quiet, shy, kind, caring, smart, sweet, oblivious, angry if woken up, basically emotionless to everyone except her Dad and sister.

Likes: Haruhi, her Dad, sweets, dango, singing, dancing, gymnastics, black, red, white and blue

Dislikes: People who compare her to Haruhi, Daiki, bullies, vegetables, spiders, pink, purple, green and yellow

Blood Type: AB

Favorite Food: Dango

Allergies: Lemons

Interesting Facts: Hates being compared to Haruhi, has depression, anorexic and bulimic, gets hyper on sugar, can't have chocolate by its self because it changes her personality, hates being ignored/forgotten, always ignored by everyone except Haruhi, her Dad and Daiki, carries around stuffed black bunny named Kuro (black) with her Epi-Pen (allergy needle) in it, fear of knives/sharp objects and water (eg. swimming pools. She still showers and bathes.)

Bio- My name is Fujioka Ami. I am Haruhi's younger twin sister. I am constantly compared to her. 'You should be more mature like Haruhi' or 'Haruhi would do that so much better'. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate my sister. I love her to death. Haruhi doesn't know I am constantly bullied. While she has the Host Club (which I'm in but no one notices me, so I leave early) I will be walking home and be dragged into an alley to be beat and abused. Haruhi and Dad don't notice me coming home bloody, beaten and bruised so they don't know. Haruhi tries to hang out or eat with me at lunch but I tell her to go with her friends. I love my family. I hate my life. More importantly, I hate myself.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Starting Today, You Are A Host!

Third Person POV

Two figures were walking down the large hallways of Ouran Academy. They had been searching for a quiet place to study, since all the libraries were full of loud and gossiping students. The stopped in front of very large doors. The sign said 'Music Room 3'. "Should we try in here?" The person with the short brown hair and boyish clothes asked. The other person with long white hair and a black Lolita dress with leggings nodded. They both pushed the large doors open and were bombarded with rose petals and momentarily blinded with light.

"Welcome!" Six voices chorused in unison. "Ah! A boy and a girl!" A tall blonde with violet eyes exclaimed. "Ah yes. The Fujioka twins. Welcome Mr. and Ms. Fujioka." A black haired boy with glasses said. The male twin looked panicked, whereas the female twin still had a blank face. "We were just leaving! C'mon Ami, we have to go!" The male twin exclaimed. The twins were pulled farther into the room by a pair of ginger twins.

The male twin was fighting back, while the female just got dragged in. The female looked back at her twin and nodded her head. The male calmed down. The blonde, violet eyed male went on about gays and types as he advanced on the twins, causing them to back up into a podium with a vase on top. Both of the twins reached to catch it but missed. The vase shattered into millions of pieces.

"Now you've done it, commoners! We were gonna sell that in an auction!" The ginger twins stated. "I-We'll pay for it!" The male twin said. The female nodded. "That vase was worth 8 million yen. You are a commoner. I doubt you could pay for it." Glasses said. "What should we do Tamaki?" Glasses asked while looking towards the blonde, violet eyed male 'Tamaki'. "When in Rome, do as Roman's do! You shall both pay with your bodies!" Tamaki exclaimed. "HUH!" The twins exclaimed. The male in disbelief and the female in fear, although no one noticed her tone of voice. They looked at each other and one thought went through their heads. 'What the hell just happened!'

Everyone was introduced. Blondie is Tamaki. Glasses is Kyouya. They are both second years. The ginger twins are Kaoru and Hikaru. They are both first years. Black haired giant is Mori. Boy Lolita is Honey. They are both third years. The male commoner twin is Fujioka Haruhi. The female commoner twin is Fujioka Ami.

Tamaki was instructing them on the errand boy and girl duties. He just kept droning on and on. The twins looked at each other and started thinking of a word to describe him. "So do you understand now?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi and Ami both smacked their fists into their open palms and they both stated at the same time "Obnoxious." Tamaki had moved to his emo corner. "Hey Tamaki-sempai-" Haruhi said. "You really did-" Ami said. "Strike a chord-" Haruhi continued. "With that speech." They both finished. Tamaki came bounding over and scooped Haruhi in a hug. "Thank you Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, forgetting about Ami, who had visibly flinched.

* * *

Mori's POV

Honey and I were watching Haruhi and Ami cheer Tamaki up. He went up and hugged Haruhi. "Thank you Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted. Honey and noticed how Ami visibly flinched. "Haruhi. I forgot I have something to do at home." Ami whispered. Haruhi nodded and Ami left but I caught a glimpse of her before she left. She was crying. Honey tugged on my sleeve so I turned to him. "Is Ami-chan okay, Takashi?" He asked. I just shrugged and looked at the others. All of them except Haruhi were oblivious that Ami left.

* * *

Ami's POV

Haruhi again. It's always her. I don't hate her though because it's not her fault. As I was walking home, I got pulled into a painfully familiar alley. Standing there with a smug look on his face, was Daiki. "Hello bitch." He said. He punched me in my face. I didn't react. Daiki started to kick my stomach and he stomped on one of my arms. "See you tomorrow, bitch!" He screamed.

When I was sure he left, I got up and started my walk home. I got home and thankfully no one was there. I cleaned up my wounds and went straight to bed without eating. What was the point? I would just throw it up anyway. 'Please let tomorrow be better than today.' I prayed before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Job Of A High School Host!

Ami's POV

Haruhi told me she became a host and they found out she is a girl. We were both running to the Host Club because we are late. We got there and it had been transformed into a tropical paradise. Haruhi pulled a calendar out of no where and asked if it was still spring. Tamaki was walking towards her so I left and went to the back kitchens to make drinks and snacks.

Half an hour later I was done so I began serving them. When I finished I looked around and saw that they were all hosting. I sat next to Haruhi and she looked over and smiled, so I gave her a quick smile back. Her guests all glared at me. "Who is this freak?" One asked.

Haruhi got pissed off and replied. "My twin sister." She said through gritted teeth. The guest blushed red and started stuttering apologies. I held up my hand and she stopped. I looked at her and quietly said "It's okay." I got up and left.

* * *

~Time Skip~ Third Person POV

Once the Host Club finished they all gathered around and talked about the dance, Toru and Kanako. Tamaki was in his emo corner and the ginger twins were making fun of him. Tamaki finally exploding and started yelling at them. "Haruhi, do you have any formal dance experience?" Kyouya asked. Haruhi just shook her head and asked if she still had to go. While they were discussing and arguing, Ami sat there going paler by the minute, which nobody except Mori noticed. She was getting black spots in her vision and her breathes were getting short and shallow. Ami decided to leave and get home. She stood and got dizzier. Her vision faded and she fell towards the floor.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

While we were all sitting there arguing about the dance, I noticed Ami get up out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at her and I noticed how pale she was, and her breathing. Then without any warning, her eyes rolled back into her head and her body crumpled to the floor.

"Ami!" I shouted. Everyone jumped, startled, and looked over to where I was kneeling beside my sisters body. "Help!" I screamed. Mori-sempai rushed into action and picked her up to take her to the infirmary. We all ran behind him. He set her down on a bed and a nurse came rushing to Ami. The nurse shooed us out to look after Ami. I was panicking.

"Hey Haruhi, you don't have to panic over that student." Hikaru said. I turned and glared at him. "That's my twin sister, you idiot!" I screeched. They all looked shocked by my outburst. The nurse then stepped out and told us it was just a cold. I exhaled in relief. I don't know what I would do without Ami, my younger twin sister.

* * *

~Time Skip~ Still Haruhi's POV

Ami was sent home, sick. I attended that party thing and was made to fake confess to Toru as a girl. In the end, Kanako and Toru got together and my first kiss was taken by a girl. When I got home, Ami was in her bed peacefully sleeping. Her fever went down, thankfully. 'Please let Ami be okay.' I prayed.

* * *

~Hours Earlier~ Ami's POV

WARNING: MAY BE TRIGGERING

The nurse deemed me okay to walk home, to rest. I was walking home when I was pulled backwards by the collar of my dress. I was thrown into the familiar alley. I looked up and there he was. Daiki, my tormentor. "Hey little whore." He sneered. Daiki then kicked my stomach, punched me in the face and pulled my face up to his using my hair. What he did next, suprised and repulsed me. Daiki kissed me.

Forcing my mouth to open, he stuck his disgusting tongue in it. Tears were now streaming down my face. He then yanked my dress up and pulled my tights down. He laughed when he saw my sunken in stomach and the words carved into my legs. Daiki took out his pocket knife and carved another word onto my leg.

'Whore'. After he did that, he held my wrists above my heas with one hand and unbuckled his belt with the other. Daiki pulled down my under wear and proceeded to rape me. When he was done, he gave me one more slap to the face and left me in the alley.

A lot of people would probably wonder 'why not scream for help' or 'why not fight back'. Simple. Daiki said if I did any of that, I would be killed. And I don't doubt for a second, that he wouldn't do it. I got myself together and looking presentable, and slowly walked home. Once I got there, I showered and went to bed. Not eating anything again, only drinking some water.

'I'm not pure. God won't help me. God doesn't love me. No one does.' Was my last thought before I fell into the darkness of my nightmares.


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello! I forgot to add at the beginning of the story that I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my OC's.

Keep reading and please comment, favorite and review!

Love, RhiRhi2510


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Beware The Physical Exam!

Haruhi's POV

Ami was well enough to go to school. A couple of days later, classes went by and it was lunch. I offered to stay with Ami and eat lunch with her in the classroom. She turned down the offer and told me to go eat with the Host Club. After lunch, classes went by extremely fast and now it was time for club. We were doing club out in the courtyard, under the Sakura trees.

The twins came up to me and started talking about electives. I glanced at Ami who was staring blankly off into space. Then Kyouya stated "By the way, physical exams are tomorrow." I was calm but Ami looked almost pained and in agony. "My daughter is going to be found out! Ahh!" Tamaki screamed.

All the hosts then started coming up with a plan to keep my gender a secret. Ami told me she was going home and I nodded. 'What's wrong with her?' I thought.

* * *

Ami's POV Walking Home

Daiki pulled me into the alley and repeated the process of yesterday. He carved another word into my thigh. 'Slut'. I went home today feeling dirty, so I showered and went to bed, without eating yet again. Earlier during the Host Club, I asked Kyouya if I could have a private doctor. He asked why and I told him I was insecure. He nodded but said he would have to add more to my side of the debt. I just shrugged. 'I can't let anyone see my body' I thought. Hopefully nothing would happen.

* * *

~Timeskip to Physical Exams~ Third Person POV

After the failed plan with Tamaki disguising himself as Haruhi, Haruhi was led to the private clinic. Ami went to the other private clinic set up for her. Ami opened the door and noticed that the doctor was female in her late twenties/early thirties. "Hello Ms. Fujioka. I am Dr. Yamamoto. If you will step behind the curtain and strip down to your undergarments, I will be right with you." Dr. Yamamoto stated. Ami did as she was asked and waited behind the curtain.

Dr. Yamamoto walked in and was looking down at the clipboard she held in her hands. When Dr. Yamamoto looked up, she paled and the clipboard fell from her hands. Standing in front of her was Ami. Dr. Yamamoto looked at her body. You could see her ribs and her stomach was sunk in. Ami had words carved into her legs and back. "What happened to you?" Dr. Yamamoto whispered. Ami's face remained a blank mask, but she still answered. "You will hold this in confidentiality?" She asked. The doctor nodded. "Promise?" "Yes." The doctor swore.

"I am anorexic and bulimic. I have been being beat up everyday after school by my middle school bully. A couple of days ago he started raping me." Ami whispered whilst crying. Dr. Yamamoto pulled the small, fragile girl into a hug. Ami burst out sobbing. Dr. Yamamoto comforted her and when she was calm enough, they proceeded with the physical exam.

"Ms. Fujioka, here is my telephone number. If anything bad happens or you need someone to talk to, call me." Dr. Yamamoto said, while giving Ami her telephone number. Dr. Yamamoto finished quickly and told Ami she could go. 'Poor girl' Dr. Yamamoto thought sadly.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

I was taking off my uniform jacket, leaving me in an undershirt, when the curtain was pulled back to reveal a man in his late forties. I quickly covered myself. I was about to speak when the Host Club burst in and started yelling stuff about saving me and superheroes. "No, you misunderstood! I'm just looking for my daughter!" The man, who I learned was named Dr. Yabu, said. He then started to tell a story about his life. I noticed Ami came into the room.

Her face was flushed and her eyes were puffy and red as if she had just been crying. I sent her a questioning look, but she just shook her head sadly. "Oh how tragic!" Tamaki shouted, with me realizing that Dr. Yabu had finished his story. "I think your daughter goes to Ouran Public School." Kyouya stated. Tamaki stared at him in awe. Kyouya had written down directions to get there, so Dr. Yabu left.

The twins started pestering me but I ignored them and walked straight to Ami. "Are you alright?" I questioned. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ami said quickly. She didn't look fine. She looked sad, angry, confused and scared. What is scaring her. "Hey Haruhi, Ami. We can go now." Hikaru said. I nodded and finished my physical exam, then left with Ami for the day. We got home, ate dinner and went to bed.

'Ami is hiding something. What is she being so secretive about?' I asked myself before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Will Haruhi find out Ami's secret? Or will someone else find out? **

**I am sorry for the short chapter, but I realized that I hadn't updated in a while so I rushed it. Hope you liked it. Please give me feed back. Love you all! XOXO**


	6. Authors Note IMPORTANT

**I put a Poll up on my page of who Ami should fall in love with! I will close the Poll on Sunday, May 11th, 2014! So vote for your choice! Thanks! Love you all! XOXO**

**If you have any questions, PM me!**


	7. PLEASE READ

**Please go to my profile page and vote on the poll for who you want Ami to fall in love with! Poll closes Sunday May 11th, 2014! SO HURRY! Thanks and please vote! I need the results so I can start writing more! Love you all! BTW if you vote it gives me more ideas and then I can update faster! SO PRETTY PLEASE VOTE! Just go to my profile page and there will be a poll! Love you all! XOXO**


	8. Winner of Poll

**The winner of the poll is... Mori! So this is gonna be a MorixOC love story! Gonna try to post the new chapter soon! Love you all! **

**~RhiRhi2510~**


End file.
